The Snake and The Eagle
by Misses Prongs
Summary: A Luna and Draco one-shot! Please read and review!


**A/N: Thanks to a Very Potter Sequel, this idea came to me! A Luna and Draco romance would be adorable! So I wrote this little one-shot! Enjoy!**

**Those of you reading my story 'Deviating From The Norm' I promise to start writing it again soon. School is starting up and I haven't done my summer homework yet…hehe. I promise I will start working on Chapter 4 as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own these two lovely characters.**

The Snake and The Eagle

Luna Lovegood exited the compartment she had currently been dwelling, her face stained with tears. She had of course just escaped being made fun of once again. All she had been doing was reading the newest issue of the Quibbler and minding her own business when a bunch of rude Slytherin's invaded her compartment and began calling her 'Loony'. At first she tried to ignore them but the snide remarks and snickers continued. To avoid them seeing her cry she fled.

Luna was now dodging people left and right through the corridors of the train, using her long, wavy blonde hair to cover her red, puffy eyes. Eventually she just threw open a compartment and sat down in it, not caring who was in it. She sat down, curled her legs up to her chest and cried into her knees.

Why couldn't people just be nice? She had never done anything to them! Her tears were now flowing angrily, her fists clenched.

After a few more minutes of crying, Luna wiped her eyes and pushed her head up to set her chin on her knees. Through blurred vision, she noticed a blonde haired, pointy chinned boy sitting by the window. A look on his face of utter confusion.

"Ummm…." was all he said.

Draco had been sitting in a compartment all by himself enjoying the silence and the view out the window. It gave him time to think…not that he needed the time since he was thinking all the time. The other thing was…he had a lot to think about. Like his past, present, and future…Over the summer a lot had happened. His father had been thrown in Azkaban, he had become a Death Eater, and not to mention, Harry Potter was of course in the news and announced as a hero.

Draco was so deep in thought that he didn't see her come in. The only reason he finally noticed her was because he felt someone looking. When he finally looked away from the window, he saw the tear stained face of Luna Lovegood. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was dripping.

"Umm…" Draco muttered as he looked over at Luna. Her face turned beat red.

"I'm sorry…" Luna mumbled. "I didn't know anyone was in here…" she sniffed.

Draco just sat there staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" Luna demanded, rubbing her eyes.

"N-nothing…" Draco stuttered turning away from her and looking out the window again. As he turned away he heard her sniff a few more times. He felt bad for staring at her but he didn't know what to do. It wouldn't be in his nature to ask her what's wrong, but what could it hurt?

Draco watched as Luna grabbed her things and got up to leave.

"Wait!" He called. She turned towards him with a weird look on her face.

"What?" She asked, sitting back down. Draco sat down next to her.

"Why were you crying Loony?" He asked. The minute the words left his mouth he had made a mistake. Luna scowled at him and went to get up again but Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Wait…sorry. Luna. Why were you crying…Luna."

"Why do you care?" Luna asked uneasily.

"Well…you are obviously upset." Draco responded.

"Its nothing that needs to concern you…" Luna said coldly. Draco's words stung and made him feel worse.

"I don't care if it doesn't concern me. I feel bad. Now can you please tell me why you were crying?" Draco asked again.

A sigh escaped Luna's lips as she looked at up into Draco's blue-ish gray eyes.

"Well I was sitting in a compartment all by myself and some mean Slytherins came in and started making fun of me…" Draco frowned slightly.

"I am sorry…" He replied. Luna just looked at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Are you really?" Luna asked hopefully.

"Yes. I am. Not all Slytherin's are mean." Draco admitted. Which was almost a lie. Suddenly Luna's arms were around Draco's neck. She was hugging him. He didn't know what to do. But instead of thinking he just put him arms around her too, patting her on the back.

Eventually she released him. The redness in her eyes was almost completely gone and she was now smiling.

"Thank you so much for making me feel better Draco!" Luna said happily. She grabbed her stuff to leave but before she did she swooped down at gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek. With a wink and a flirtatious wave, Luna was gone. Leaving Draco stunned and blushing.

**A/N: So tell me watcha think? This idea just sorta came to me. Review please!**


End file.
